<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcoming Gift by IreFizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982571">Welcoming Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy'>IreFizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, Longing, M/M, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of separation from light and love, from the realm of punishment for thirteen years, his duty reduced since he was revived. Reunited to his dear friend near the waterfall, he will be one be welcomed, not by warmth, but a feeling he had approved of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran, Aries Shion/Aries Mu/Taurus Aldebaran, Aries Shion/Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aioros, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcoming Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this fanfic is a gift to Kain. I apologise that it was out late. A warning: This fanfic contains age difference where fictional characters participating in the gangbang which is Shion/Classic Golds, if that make you uncomfortable, I don't recommend to read this fanfic. </p><p>Gangbang are interesting yet difficult to write, I hope you enjoy this regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crawling in fours, every swift turn of trees, the leaves fallen faint on him. Smelt cooking as a scent faraway - felt power in his next target. Nature no longer touched him as he rejected their advances in his speed, his green mane made messy in the wind. Mud painted his nails, its shape reflecting blood splatters. To remember the last time, had wetted his lips and a drool never noticed dripped, the darkening of his intense eyes enough to lead him to a destination. Pounced around the peaks, among many rocks and earth was something flowing down. He stood up and teleported up, slipping his hands to grope the man mediating above. Fingers careful not to touch hardened nipples from shock, warmth from radiating his heart and when the mediating man glanced back with raised eyebrow, his smile also contained the warmth from his heart. A good day to interrupt his peace, it seems. Perhaps for sake of nostalgia, he gave a playful push to a now young sheep before blasting his shirt off, pleasing those glistening purple eyes. Dohko leaned back and curved forward to allow relief brimming his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took your time, aiya being young, should act like a cheetah instead. Of leaving a trail like a snail, I wonder, knowing you, you got someone young coming?” He sorted strands of hair that managed to play with his eyesight for a bit back. He was in time to witness the former Pope making his robes into stars, tiny cloth pieces swam with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko witnessed Shion’s ideal look bewitching him to lechery, and Shion was right to desire this, his poise bringing his fire for both of them. The dragon makes air with scales to keep flames ablaze, without clay of humans being burned. A breeze is enough for goosebumps to  shiver. One time became an eternal vow; to make sure his sheep was okay. His dear friend wore a veil of black destruction with blood of his children on his hands, not again until they rot together in the Underworld.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush bloomed all over his ears as he traced Shion’s curved pecs with his eyes only, huge areolas and nipples twitched in a cool air and lusted for lukewarm licks. After all this, a smirk tamed to a smile imagining his head sleeping on Shion’s chest, for a long time since their fight in the Sanctuary, for someone who slept on rocks or feather pillow, that soft urge gone reckless since there is no reason for separations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion snickered to this hungry predator, he stroked its jawline and squeezed his chin, he made Dohko to look at him in his hold, “Not this time, I’m visiting my old friend and to prepare him for winter.” The sheep took those lips to his, leaving a small peck. Dohko leaned and closed his eyes and Shion got Dokho against the nearest wall, tongues cooperating in this sudden passion. Dohko sat down then put Shion in his lap with hands slipped into his pants, patting and groping his plump ass. This kiss was broken off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when you wore pants underneath?” Spoke in such amusement that was light as clouds, Dohko ripped parts of them and blew them away to make his wish like seeded dandelions, “Looks like you can’t wear them anymore, besides…” he licked his ear and muttered, “I like to be under there without any barriers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft fingers stroke his abs downwards, making a faint circle on a thigh, a sheep moaning at the sensitive spot being tickled. He had many, but Dohko remembered the ones which Shion could not compose himself afterwards. Dohko brought his thigh, led a trail of kisses to the tip of a bashful cock, to change his tongue for teeth to bite down Shion’s thigh. Shion leaned his head back and small moans came out without resistance. Resistance; no need. He never bothered to glance down to see Dohko grabbed his thigh and brought his cock into Dohko’s mouth, warm and moist, wetness shall come and coat the hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant memory played for both of them. The young Pope from the 18th Century observed the consequences of his decision after dismissing Taurus Teneo away, a task he had failed for today. Licks tinkled his spine, a place he hidden Libra Dohko without causing suspicions had to be under his robes. Discomfort being kicked by Shion’s legs, a dreadful case of restless legs truly a kick to the backside, bored or horny to play Shion’s pride. Shion taught his dear friend well how to please him, but for thirty minutes, Dohko didn’t let him release. He begged quietly, knowing that Teneo did not leave the Chambers yet. Perhaps if Degel was alive, he would run away to France for a day after this “scandal”, the Pope opened his legs wider and begged so much that he had choked on some of them, a hard sucking had come. All Shion could scream is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dohko, Dohko harder! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shion begged no more, he had cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearty breaths whilst birds chirping above, Shion blinked to see a waterfall, no longer he being a Pope in a huge chamber. Throat sore from screaming and felt a teasing tongue swirling on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko licking his cock clean, with no sight of cum anywhere, Shion smirked how smooth Dohko swallowed him good after all that teasing. He was laid down on a small cliff near the waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko put his hand near his friend’s head, flat down before kissing him with such generosity and gained what he missed, all the clouds had disappeared and to manage not to cry, their duty was their destiny not to be hated upon. Gods may consider two hundred forty years as a moment, for humans, impossible, for them, not yet death nor life would give them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shion....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion stroked Dohko’s hair as he laid on his sheep’s chest. Sleep appeared and offered themselves, he remembered what today was and got up, confusing the sheep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small light of a sight emerged from the water bed, golden more than the sun or a noble’s human heart, Athena’s Saints had arrived. Yet their cloth were not here, in fact no cloth was there. Gemini Saga feigned his boredom and splashing water on Aries Mu and Taurus Aldebaran, no need to look at whose top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldebaran brought Mu’s head to his nipple that was pinched and sucked that bit of milk out. Shion saw many glowing lovemarks adored around Mu’s shoulders. Mu massaged a fully erect cock of his lover, so that they could have started their fun in their temple but some reasons came here instead. Shion admired this bull’s stamina inspiring a wild, salacious student of his to accept those affections. Whilst Dohko was more than glad for Aldebaran’s support of his boyfriend’s fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko brought his arms around Shion’s waist, he could not reach for an ear so he kissed his back to draw attention to him then the saints below, ”I apologise for not giving you a welcoming gift, coming here for a first time for so long, allow me to make you feel better, dear Pope. I know you and your favourites, worthy to do what I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Dohko pushed Shion off the cliff. Shion recovered the shock halfway of a waterfall, but his body was brought down by Mu into Aldebaran’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear Pope,” Saga flipped his hair to the back and hands on hips, “Do you remember this body that ended your life?” Shion chortled, knowing besides Kanon, Saga can openly hate him for what he has done. Adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring water shaking in Mu’s presence, Saga bit Shion’s lips, a stream of blood came out for a pale vamp to absorb, that kiss where Shion forgot how to breathe straight. He can’t do anything as Aldebaran restrained his arms. Saga left him being dizzy so no complaints of a tormenting bite mark on a neck. He glanced up to the Pope, all doe eyed, shaken to what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry, even today I will cry. Yet your body still shakes when I come closer and closer, please remember my looks, the one who gave you a la petite mort.” With a quiet promise of redeeming, Saga got his hands on Shion’s cheeks to draw him closer for another agonising kiss. Both of their cocks grinded by Saga’s control and Shion could have sworn that he saw Aioros appear behind a damp cloak of a waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he moans in Saga’s mouth, Aldebaran groping his chest and giving them small slaps for them to bounce. Pain came forward from the twisting of his nipples, was he being spoiled today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As someone to hurt, as someone to love, there is someone who worshipped for dear life, favourite Mu. Kissed his feet to mark his long lasting respect to his Master, every part of his skin seemingly not sparing his cock. Saga broke away and he and Mu shared a strange look, only then Saga bowed next to Mu and watched at Shion, whose eyes went sweeter engrossed about his cute students below him. Mu opened his mouth which Saga guided his head, Mu’s lips touched the base and choked on his Master’s wonderful taste and length. Shion patted his head, hand almost slipped off to how silky Mu’s hair was. Not to overwhelm his Master any longer, he withdrew to the very tip before setting a slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balls like dangling apples in Eden, a sin to feel them yet it is in Saga’s blood. Hanging and drooping, a tip of tongue followed and pressed down on the veiny part making Shion hiss. His leg kicked Saga to the right, demanding him to stop playing the balls whilst groaning of Al’s rough hands going everywhere, making more marks on his body than Mu’s. Good thing as he likes to show his experience, these kids have a lot to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mu, suck from the bottom. Be a good boy and share with Saga. That includes everything you have, understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the boys glanced together, one deer and one wolf under lots of woolly clothing, drew their lips together. Their Master loved it the most when everyone got along. Saga let his lips to welcome a knife swirling his mouth, a brutaling kiss where poison accepted his death of his will. What comes from Mu, is from Shion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands on Mu’s shoulder, a kiss stopped not to lose any weakness, Master would never tolerate this. By redeeming this mistake, joy can be granted. Side to side, they glanced up to Shion, giving him small kitty licks on his cock, Shion wanted Mu’s hands to grasp his balls, and this Aries did. Whenever he got too close, instructions to Saga were given. Mu and Saga took turns to swap sides, sucking the wet part harder to make their own mark. Breathy moans vibrated from their Master’s chest, kids will be kids, according to their little rivalry. Both mouths twisting, taking the salt taste of pre cum coming. Shion kicked Saga away from his cock yet Saga squeezed his left tentacle despite a newly made bruise on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko hummed a song, a victory of a battle of argument, though the water startled from the vast movement of Shion’s desires, more colours shall join a cold abyss of grey. A smirking dragon caught brushing his balls far too many times, what he can say, he was the one who set the fire. Seeing his dear friend in the hands of his students who know kindness, not to deride him or degrade his patience, it was hot to see him being fucked. So many mouths on him, pleasure can be a sweet thing to watch. His lover got Mu’s mouth and kissed him whilst staring at Dohko, his eyes glowed a toxic shade of purple, he shall do the best actor, his salary already plenty and paid, they are always obedient and his favourites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On dry ground where blades of glass is nature’s sheet for him, he took Saga’s head to his to see him whimper and kiss him hard. Blue hair felt cold in his hands even at the pulls. Moved away to something soft, hair can’t be warmed but this can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke away, “You will never be Pope.” and spank Saga’s ass hard to put the pain of rejection on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion glad he didn’t file down his nails today, inside were a bit of Saga’s blood from scratches he made. After many spankings, he spread his palms wide to feel the warmth radiating from his ass, and Saga’s tears falling on his chest, even one touched Shion’s tongue, dripping down to his dry throat. Insults of his uselessness and sins to twist Saga’s heart, made Shion’s heart jump in some sick bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride me, Saga.” Not Gemini even, worried for Kanon stealing his glory and his destiny, he believed he will do well now to not lose it again. Saga positioned himself and thanks to Aldebaran’s lube fingering during the spanking, he can fit the tip within him. His Master didn’t tell him to stop so he continued until his butt reached for the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lip biting.”  With that, Saga let it out; blushing hard to his behaviour like a harlot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to hit the right spots, Shion did not moan or groan - he just watched Saga going up and down like a madperson. Saga searched refuge on the water as he couldn't bear to see Shion’s body anymore, it was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aioros, come here.” A simple, calm command summoned a naked Aioros in front of Shion. Shion can’t help but stare at Aioros’ erect horse cock and a wicked idea brews up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your lover out of misery and fuck him with me. Do you accept this, Pope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aioros never spared a minute to show his determination to fulfil a wish, not a wish rather a reward for both of them. To spoil Saga with his love, who would be a fool to reject this. He kissed his Pope’s hands to show that he has the throne, the true authority is still alive. Right hand on Saga’s chin, his left hand steady Saga’s hips so he can enter him, oh it was tighter and friction between his and Shion’s cock, almost surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aioros, hold Saga’s hips and make sure they meet mine, fast.” Though there is no real consequence of Aioros refusing this, that option was never considered by him. His pleasure coming closer and so was Saga’s, he will make both of them enjoying this with their Master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mu and Aldebaran’s cocks were stroked by Shion's hands, of course in a slow pace as their turn was coming soon. Saga’s tongue out, all drool and tears smothered his face, his head, red and leaned on Aioros’ shoulder for support, overwhelmed and close. With Shion’s unforgiving, fast thrusts and Aioros’ thick slow thrusts, he couldn’t cum yet until the former Pope wished him to do so. Saga does not know how long time had passed, eyes full of tears that figures became faint in this watery vision, his “please, please!” now it was only his language he could speak now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aioros had already cummed into him twice, plus his fifteen minute refractory periods, he pushed Saga down so Saga could kiss mewing Shion, who was being nice to jerk Saga’s cock off for nothing to come out, thirteen years, he didn’t lose any progress of edging. Master found himself smiling, “You can cum out now.” before taking Mu’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gemini, finally gave up and he screamed, birds disturbed from their slumber nearby and flew away, wetting Shion’s abs with his thick semen. Saga tightened around Shion and Aioros’ dicks that Aioros orgasmed for a final time, he leaned and held Saga around his chest as both enjoyed the sensation together. Kiss on a nape from the Sagittarius, his Gemini who rolled his eyes back watched Shion below him, chest heaving at a loss of energy. No matter what, there is something to lose to Shion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now no point to lie here, “Thank you Grand Master, for your mercy -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion spat out his student’s cock out, “Save it Kanon. Mu, be a dear and clean his ass, I really don’t like messes, you should know this already. Aioros and Aldebaran, make sure my cock is not covered by any cum by the time you are done, understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of replying to Shion with respect, even Saga who was mocked by his brother’s name. Mu teleported Saga up and the dripping cum from Saga, now caught by Aioros’ thirsty mouth and savoured in his own cum with a hint of Shion’s pre cum.  Near the waters where Mu’s careful tongue never spared any corners and plunged deeper, to find the remaining of his Master’s cum in Saga. He also savours small cries from the Gemini, Mu felt how raw he was. Master didn’t forbid him to spank him either and for petty revenge, never felt better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aioros held back his possessive instinct to vacuum all of Saga’s cum yet he was commanded to share, grateful that Al did reasonable licks that did not indicate greediness. Shion caress both of their heads and hair, they purr at a rare affection, almost to a well done job. The sheep slowly touched himself to find Aioros and Aldebaran did what he asked for. Since Aioros can’t stay for too long as duties are called, he will be rewarded first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aldebaran, you can do it, I approve of this.” Knowing Aldebaran’s initial hesitation at the start, he caused a nice kiss of two unlikely people to do so. Warmth, strong and Aioros taking the last of cum from Aldebaran, the Taurus does not mind as Aioros tasted sweet like he had baklava an hour ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer he could hear Saga’s groans, his purple eyes sparked amusement to see Saga’s face in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aioros, you may take Saga with you, I have full judgement that he may not continue anymore.” With that, Mu teleports both Saga and Aioros back to the Sanctuary, ignoring Kanon annoying him and teleports back to see Aldebaran and Shion making out. Shion on Al’s lap with his hands clinging on Al’s head. Aldebaran groped and opened Shion’s ass slightly, Mu found himself having close to a meltdown seeing his dreams being real. Also, found himself being dragged by an invisible power near to Shion and tripped over his back and tickled by Shion’s thick hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mu, it has been too long.” The tone of his voice, longing, yearning and sigh of disappointment, “And all you can do is just stare at me, I know how much you look at me and look up to me. Remember a black hole in your heart cannot fully love me. It is impossible. This flaw from your doing...unacceptable. Who found the poisoned tea was me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mu’s eyes widened to unravelling of his schemes, no bother to tell Shion that he was not a target for his jealousy, that would show Mu’s distrust to Shion’s intelligence and knowledge. Before he could mutter his sorrys, encouraged by Al’s hand on his shoulder, Shion shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t do.” Shion shifted his body so he is facing Mu fully and touches his face, still soft under his olden hands, “Until what is hated is gone and you accept my happiness, allow this punishment see errors in your way, I won’t give it to you in your warm core. Kneel down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mu got on his knees and like how he looked at Shion when Hades revived, nothing had changed, a bit of innocence still appeared and this instead of being robbed, idealism had no defence to reality. Sight of his Master’s bare body, he tries not to look at it too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion started to ride on Aldebaran’s cock, of a kind pace that wasn’t sweet to Mu seeing his Master being fucked by his boyfriend and denied him. As Shion twisted his nipple, he stared Mu down in an aloof manner, confirming Mu’s fears of him being unworthy to be loved. Can’t search for some bugs to gain relief from his tightening chest, heart beating itself, no, he stripped his sweetness and diplomacy to show a face, only Shion and his enemies knew which it could be worthy for Shion to humiliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldebaran got Shion’s hips to speed the pace, besides Dohko’s, Shion really liked huge dicks that impaled him hard and fast. Their sense of direction hitting the right spots, though he had questioned why Mu didn’t get deterred by the size difference, to realise it felt so good, Mu is lucky to have a loving partner who sends him to the moon during their moments. Speaking of Mu, he received cum drops on his face by Shion’s second ejaculation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Mu got up and gave his Master a soft kiss not to exhaust him further. Tears came out, with an arching knowledge that he got rejected today, quick to bow down with his head faced down in shame. If this was Dohko’s revenge, a wolf will bite harder. Alas, he is not the brains of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the dragon, his cosmos teased by flying around the sky during his descent downwards. He saw enough for simulation and wired his brain for a release, instinct leading to his lover as a source of destruction. Stroking the pink hair of a sullen sheep, thin strands remind of Shiryu who got him a video recorder as a gift to make a video that a certain foundation would chase over this, no one wants to see the Former Pope being defiled besides himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shion, don’t be so harsh on the kid, I’m still here right?” Dohko held Shion’s hands and led him on the water where both floated on a clear surface - Dohko’s cosmos from their last session only flared up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko signalled Mu and Aldebaran to leave for the old men alone, a flick of a hand was enough, so they did. As both were alone, Dohko and Shion continued making love as stars above the sky glowed, never minding the splashes from a jumping fish.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then they cuddle under the moon because they were too exhausted to move hahaha xD</p><p>Thank you for reading this far, as this is my first time writing gangbang fic, I would love to hear feedback. Kudos and feedback are always welcomed here. Have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>